Interrogating Rose
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: This is what happens when your newest Smith fic involves Interrogation and you can't help but make a random parody of yourself in the same situation, hence Rose being interrogated by Smith. Be afraid.
1. Scary Movie, Powerade, and Interrogation

**

Interrogating Rose 

**   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zee Matrix!!!! I own Rose! I am Rose, so henceforth I own myself! Do not sue me for owning myself, for I am my own copyright!   
  
Day One   
  
  
  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! DON'T DO IT!!!!"   
  
The sounds of two beings dragging a third and a loud yell of profanity and complaints filled the police station. Several suited men gazed out of their "offices" to see the ruckus. A cameraman follows Agents Johnson and Jones, who apparentally had another client for Smith... a loud one.   
  
"LEGGO! PAIN PAIN PAIN! YOU'RE HURTING MY WRISTS!!"   
  
And dragging her on the floor by the wrists. A third agent had to open the door to the interrogation room as JOhnson and Jones tossed her in. The girl managed to lose one of her shoes in the process, and after crashing on the ground, the door shut. She notices she is not alone as Smith is sitting at the table.   
  
"Miss Dincht... we've been expecting you." he says. Rose doesn't listen, she walks over and pounds on the door.   
  
"LET ME OUT!" she screams.   
  
"No!" yells JOhnson. Rose bounces up and down.   
  
"I WANT MY SHOOOOOOOOOE!!!!!!"   
  
"Miss Dincht, SIT DOWN!" bellowed Smith.   
  
That was enough to settle her down. Rose leaps into the seat, carrying a sad aura. Tears stream down her cheeks. Smith gives her the strangest of looks, glances at the Agents and the cameraman (who is still filming) through a window, then looks back at Rose.   
  
"Rose Vladmiri Dincht, at least that was your name, I pressume?" he questions. Rose nods.   
  
"Yesh, I am now known as R0$3B07, Teh L33t /\/\47R1X R0B0-Ch1ck." was her 1337 reply. Smith rolls his eyes and looks at her file.   
  
"It says here that you are a.... student at....... Davi...... is that a D.....pyri? Wait, that isn't a word...." he sighs and slams down the file. "You're a student at a school."   
  
"Yesh, but as some people know, that after being unplugged out of the Matrix, I had changed my occupation as a student to becoming what I always dreamed of...." was the reply. Smith is anxious.   
  
"Go on...."   
  
Rose stands up and picks up a pencil.   
  
"An emo singer...."   
  
Had this been an anime, Smith would've fallen out of his seat with a few big sweatdrops on his face. Rose holds her pencil like a microphone and starts shaking around freely, her cheeks still streamed with tears, until finally, she begins to scream,   
  
"I DID IT ALL FOR MY SHOOOOOOES! BUT THOSE AGENTS TOOK IT AWAY!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, JOHNSON!!! I LOVED MY SHOOOOOOE!!!!"   
  
"Miss Dincht, calm down." he manages to say. Rose doesn't get the picture and continues to belt of her words.   
  
"AND I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS COULD HAPPEN TO ME, TRINITY!!! YOU DID THIS, NEO! I HATE YOU!!!!"   
  
Smith is ready to call in for security when Rose leaps ontop of the table, causing him to jump back a bit.   
  
"AND YOU, MORPHEOUS! STOP SMOKING! YOU'RE BURNING UP YOUR LUNGS!! CANCER, CANCER, CANCER! YOU'LL LEAVE ME TOO!"   
  
Smith falls out of his chair. Rose begins to whisper...   
  
"And Marovingian..... I LOVE YOU TOO, BUT I LOVE SMITH AND HIS SEXY SHADES! HIS SHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!"   
  
Johnson and Jones see Smith's distress and charge into the room, tackling Rose off the table. The camera man runs in with duct tape and begins to bind her arms behind her back, then shuts off the camera.   
  
  
Day Two   
  
  
  
Same interrogation room. Rose has her arms taped behind her back and the chair, plus is gagged with a few of the agents' ties. The door opens and Smith walks in. He sits in the chair across from her and looks at her fiel once more.   
  
"Hello Miss Dincht, so good to see you again." he greets.   
  
Rose makes a few muffled noses and rolls her eyes.   
  
"Yes...well, it says that you were unplugged on.... January 18th, 2004 at 1:42 PM on a Sunday... is that correct?" he questions. Rose nods. "Good... now who was it that unplugged you?"   
  
Rose manages to shrug. She begins to talk nonestop, but her words are nothing more than muffles. Smith sighs, shakes his head and rests his forehead on his hand. Getting out of his seat, he ungags Rose, then sits down.   
  
"It was Neo! I swear it was! He's an idiot! What was he thinking!?" She sputters. Smith raises an eyebrow.   
  
"You insult your rescuer?" he questions.   
  
"Rescuer!? Yeah right! He and Trinity were getting hot and she wanted to have a baby! So Neo said he'd get a kid from the Matrix, and of all children, it was ME! Why ME?!"   
  
"I'm sure he's asking himself the same question." Smith commented.   
  
"And then there was Morpheous.... ugh, double ugh!" Rose growled. Smith remembered that name.   
  
"Tell me about Morpheous..."   
  
Rose blinked, her face turning blank and clueless, mouth slightly opened, one eyebrow raised and her eyes gazing out into space at the thought of Morpheous...   
  
  
_ Morpheous seats himself in a large armchair, speaking to a plugged-in human. In his hand is a cigarette. While he talks, the door kicks open as Rose storms in.   
  
"Morpheous!! What the hell did I tell you about smoking in my goddamn room!!" came Rose's snap.   
  
"Please Rose... I am prophesizing...." was Morpheous's protest. Rose storms in all pissed off.   
  
"Yeah well you better prophesize my foot up yo ass!"   
  


Copyright to Scary Movie 3, I could NOT resist.

_   
  
  
Rose blinks and shakes her head.   
  
"Why don't we skip Morpheous?" she questions.   
  
"Alright.... you mentioned a.... Trinity, if I'm correct. Could we discuss her?" Smith commented.   
  
The same blank stare returns to Rose.   
  
  
_ Rose is walking through Zion after managing to run away from that crazy party in the cave. Her sleeves and pants are in shreds and she has a black eye.   
  
"Just my luck, some asshole had to start a fight in the goddamn mosh pit." she mutters, when she hears a voice.   
  
"So the world goes 'round and 'round, with all you ever kneeeeew...."   
  
"Hey! I didn't know they had Enya in Zion!" Rose chirps.   
  
She follows the voice, seeing that it leads to a strange room. She presses her ear against the door, hearing the rest of the song.   
  
"They say the sky, high above, is Caribbean-"   
  
The rest of the lyrics is cut off short as the door swings open and Rose falls face first on the floor. A loud scream is heard when she looks up, seeing, what appears to be, Enya in black leather and shades...   
  
"HOLY SHIT MOTHER FU-!!!" _   
  
  
Rose shakes her head again.   
  
"Maybe we should skip Trinity too." she says. Smith sighs.   
  
"Fine... tell me about Neo." he states. Rose screams,   
  
"NOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT NEO! SWEET GOD! I WAS SCARRED FOR LIFE THAT DAY!!!"   
  
Smith is pissed, and slams the file on the table.   
  
"That's it, get the moron out of here!" he growls as the two agents run in, dragging the chair with Rose in it out of the room. Smith lowers his head onto his hands and left out an annoyed sigh as the camera shuts off again.   
  
  
DAY THREE   
  
  
Rose is in the interrogation room again, this time with headphones one. She has her eyes closed and is beating her head side to side, bouncing slightly in her seat to the music. Smith walks in, raises his eyebrows, and then moves to his seat.   
  
"Miss Dincht..."   
  
"Lalalalalaaaaa, warm it up." Rose sings. Smith blinks.   
  
"Miss Dincht..." he tries again.   
  
"Lalalalalaaaaa, the boys are waiting." she sings again as Smith's mouth drops.   
  
"What boys? What the hell are you talking about?"   
  
Apparentally, Rose doesn't seem to hear him, let alone know he's in the room as she keeps singing.   
  
"Maaaaaaaaah milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, is better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I could teach you, but I'll have to charge."   
  
Smith nearly falls out of his seat again and blinks his eyes once. Rose's song is cut short and her lisp merge into one, causing her mouth to vanish. Her eyes snap open as she tries to scream. Instead, her headphones fall off her and switch to a tape recorder, so the music plays outloud.   
  
_I know you want it... The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for, They lose their minds, the way I wind, I think it's time." _   
  
Smith growls, pulls out his Desert Eagle and shoots the tape recorder. Rose gives him a sad look. Smith gives her a pissed off one.   
  
"Now, Miss Dincht... there was rumors of you starting a posse.... over me?" he stammers in disbelief.   
  
Rose nods as her mouth forms again.   
  
"Yaya! It's me, and Selina, and Nyx-Alia, and Agent Josie, and-"   
  
"I know who's in it! But why? Why don't you go play with some unplugged human friends of yours instead of stalking me?" he snaps.   
  
"Because Neo says not to eat anymore of 'em." Rose replies. Smith raises an eyebrow.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"I can turn into an evil Rose that likes to eat human flesh.... I ATE A BABY!" she sputters. Smith raises his eyebrows again.   
  
"A.... baby?" he stammers.   
  
"BABY! THE OTHER, OTHER WHITE MEAT! GET IN MAH BELLY!"   
  
A dart shoots from the window and sticks Rose in the back of the neck. It is a tranquilizer, and Smith is thankful. He wipes his forehead and stands up.   
  
"Let's call it a day... I need a bottle of Poweraid..."   
  
The End?   
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe. 


	2. Homework and Cold Showers

** Interrogating Rose **   
  
  


DAY FOUR   
  
  
It is early in the morning. Rose's homework was to write a critic on a movie she recently saw (before she was Interrogated by the Agents, of course). But seeing she isn't a very creative person, she decides to steal it from a comic website known as Penny Arcade because she likes Tycho's hair. So there she was, sitting at the table, writing away her little "critic" when the door opens. Smith walks in, surprised to see that she isn't chained, drugged, and drooling. He cautiously moves to the other end of the table.   
  
"What are you doing, Miss Dincht?" he questions.   
  
"NO! IT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Rose sputters, grabbing the paper. Smith blinks.   
  
"What are you writing Miss Dincht!? Is that a message to your unplugged friends!?" he snaps.   
  
"NO! IT'S MY HOMEWORK!!!!" Rose snaps.   
  
"GIVE ME THE MESSAGE!" Smith yells.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Rose falls over in her chair, rolls back and begins to run around the room screaming. Smith jumps out of his seat and begins to chase her. Rose jumps over the table and hides behind a chair. Smith jumps onto the table and tries to grab her, only to have the chair fly through the air and crash into his face.   
  
"MY SUNGLASSES!!!" he shrieks as they fall to the ground, broken in half.   
  
"HERE! TAKE THIS!" Rose snaps and throws her shoe at him. It hits Smith in the head.   
  
"Stop that!" Smith yelled, only to dodge a coffee mug that seemingly belonged to the camera man.   
  
Losing patience, Smith flips through the air and throws Rose into a wall, then snatched the paper.   
  
"Now let's see...... What the hell?" he sputters as he begins to read.   
  
  
_

Thirteen Ghosts   
  
By: Warner Bros.   
Year: 2001   
System: Movie Theater   
  
** If you really want to know what happens in the movie Thirteen Ghosts, I can break it down for you. **   
  
  


You give the nice man eight dollars. You could have spent those eight dollars on anything.   
  
When you take your seat, you begin to suffer almost immediately. The vague unease you felt initially about the film solidifies into all-out terror. You aren't looking at the screen, so it's probably not from there.   
  
You will detest every character they introduce, from the moment they introduce them. You see a little boy that makes you hate all little boys, living or dead, past present or future. You wonder if you have what it takes to perform your own vasectomy. In the theater.   
  
This is directed mostly towards the guys in the theatre. After the tenth cliche or so, you have a decision to make - a decision rooted in man's primal nature. It's a fight or flight thing. On the one hand, you did pay, like, eight bucks - maybe there will be a boob. On the other hand, the film is actually beginning to hurt.   
  
Hey! Don't they sell candy here?   
  
You come back to the theater weighed down like a pack burro. You are disappointed to find that they are showing the same film.   
  
You begin to feel as though you have returned to the trenches, and feel a camaraderie with your fellow movie goers borne of shared misery.   
  
Eight Goddamn dollars!   
  
You hatch an elaborate plot to bring those responsible to justice. They're probably really far away, though.   
  
Where am I? Your attention is briefly, painfully diverted to the screen. Some lesbian-ish spirit proceeds to partially disrobe Shannon Elizabeth Doherty (or whoever), but don't get your hopes up, you perverted little boys. You won't see her again until the end of the film, but at least she takes that little urchin with her.   
  
Would it really be so bad if Team Ghost takes this one? Seriously. They'd be doing us a God damned favor. Give me a G!   
  
As the film lurches toward it's inevitable conclusion, they reveal a bunch of things you don't care about. I guess something happens to this guy and he has to jump, or not jump, I don't remember. You won't either.   
  
You come to realize that Matthew Lillard is the best part of this film. It makes you very, very sad.   
  
On your way out, you see the nice man that you gave your money to. He flips you off with both hands.   
  
To conclude:   
  
Matthew Fucking Dumbass - (Shannon Elizabeth Doherty III x Die Kid Die)3 divided by Really Cool Machine + Tired-Ass Insulting Clitches = **$8.00**   
  
1/2 out of 5 _   
  
  
"What is this?" Smith snaps. Rose manages to pull herself out of the wall and slump back into her seat.   
  
"I told you! It was my homework!" Rose protested. Smith roars, crumbles up the paper and throws it at a wall.   
  
"I'm taking the day off... I can't stand this..." he snaps as he slips out of the room.   
  
  
  
DAY FIVE   
  
  
Smith enters the room with a brand spankin' new set of sexy-shades. He eyes the table and sees Rose still in her seat, head on the table, in a deep sleep. She is drooling and snoring. Smith shudders, then eyes the area. A new chair has replaced the old one that had broken across his face, and the wall has been repaired. Walking over to the girl he begins to shake her shoulder slightly.   
  
"Miss Dincht..... wake up."   
  
  
Nothing....   
  
  
Shakes again. "Wake up Miss Dincht...!"   
  
  
"..............."   
  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"   
  
Rose jolts straight up in her seat, eyes open wide.   
  
"RACE CAR!" she screams, only to slump over onto the table, falling back asleep.   
  
Smith stands there with the strangest look on his face. He shakes his head and glances at a jug of water in the cornor of the room, remembering that humans needed water to survive. He walks over to the jug, lifts it over Rose's head and punches a hole into the container as five gallons of freezing cold water empty onto Rose's sleeping figure. This time she shoots up, tries to scream but it only drowned out by water streaming down her throat, up her nose and through her hair, giving her a huge brain-freeze. Smith throws the jug into the cornor as Rose spits out the water.   
  
"What are you playing at!?" She snapped jumping out of her seat, only to slip and fall on the ground. "OWCH!"   
  
  
"Give me a good reason why I'm still interrogating you." he says. Rose stands up, still soaked and freezing.   
  
"Because you suck at catching other rebels and I was the only one you could get." is her reply. Smith rolls his eyes.   
  
"Do you even know ANYTHING about the rebels?" he snaps.   
  
"I LIVE WITH THEM YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! I KNOW THEIR GODDAMN UNDERWEAR SIZE!" Rose yells back. Smith wants to hit her.   
  
"Then tell me before I cave your head in! Do you know anything about Mr. Anderson and why he continues to fight!?" he says. Rose lifts an eyebrow.   
  
"Well mostly it's just for the pleasure to kick yer ass, but he's a jock. He wants to show off infront of Trinity with all those nifty moves. Actually I think Seraph could've whupped him but I-"   
  
Smith presses his Desert Eagle against her head. Rose sighs.   
  
"I mean, Neo likes to think that he is a warrior-version of Jesus Christ. He is wrong. He continues to fight because he is _The One_ or so Morpheus seems to think so, mainly because his name all mixed up is One. He's supposed to save the world, make love to the ladies, and save all of the Matrix's children and bring them to Zion. It is a very unoriginal and boring job if you ask me. But if you would've killed him BEFORE he learned all those nifty bullet-dodging tricks... well, you suck at that anyway...." Rose snapped.   
  
Smith is pissed and smacks the Desert Eagle against Rose's head, then charges out of the room.   
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ROSE!? WILL SMITH EVER STOP SUCKING AT HIS KILLING CAREER?! WILL NEO EVER DIE?!   
  
I'll guess you'll have to wait.... 


	3. So How Come She Just Doesn't Escape?

**

Interrogating Rose 

**   
  
  
DAY SIX   
  
  
Rose finds herself in the cornor of the interrogation room, looking up at the camera in the cornor. She gets a big smile on her face and walks over to a piece of paper. From the safety room, Smith, Johnson, Jones and the cameraman watch with mild interest at what the girl's doing. Finally she stops drawing and rips out the paper. It is a strange sketch of....   
  
A hamster!?   
  
Smith, Johnson, and Jones get big sweat drops. Rose looks at the camera and husg the piece of paper.   
  
"Guess what time it is!!!" Rose says, then aims a remote control at a small stereo.   
  
  
_"It's Hamtaro Time!!!"_ the stereo bellows. Smith almost falls out of his seat as Rose skips around, singing.   
  
_"HAM-TA-RO! When we work together, it's much better! MY-BEST-FRIEND! We like sunflower seeds, KRUM KRUM KRUUUUUUM!!!" _   
  
Smith eyes Johnson. "Perhaps we should turn this into a mental institution?" he suggests.   
  
_"My Ham Ham, if she heads for trouble, we won't let her; Hamtaro, Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!"_ Rose continues to sing, hugging her picture of the hamster.   
  
Then the cameraman looks up at Smith.   
  
"Do you think we should sedate her?" he suggests. Smith sighs.   
  
"I tried that... it doesn't work..."   
  
_" Laura's gone to school, let's got to our Ham-Ham clubhouse! We can fix their troubles, just be quiet as a mouse!"_ Rose continues to sing as Smith smashes his hand on the window.   
  
"I would appreciate that very much, Miss Dincht!!" he snaps. Depending if Rose hears him or not, she keeps singing.   
  
_ "Watch out for those cats, you know they're smarter than you think,But if we work together we can make their plans sink! WHOO!" _ Rose leaps on the table and does a spiffy dance routine.   
  
_" Hamtaro; Snoozer Howdy, Penelope, Panda, My Best Friend; Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell, My Ham-Ham; Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle, Hamtaro, Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!_"   
  
Smith has had enough. He storms over to the closet with a straight jacket given to him kindly by Miss Alocin. Before Johnson and Jones could stop him, the door to the interrogation room swings open as Smith charges in. Strangely enough, Rose doesn't notice.   
  
_" Hamtaro; Hamtaro's here to help you! Hamtaro; Hamtaro's team is for you! HAMTAR----_ AHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Rose's song and dance is cut short as Smith charges into the room, kicks off hte ground and tackles Rose off the table and onto the floor. He then pins her down and flips her on her stomach.   
  
"Ahhhhhh! Rape!" Rose screams.   
  
"Shut up!" Smith snaps.   
  
He grabs Rose and manages to sit her up on her butt while he struggles to get the straight jacket on her. She isn't going to well with the restraining order either, what with the bouncing and squirming and jigglying around, not to mention screaming and yelling her head off. In the end, the jacket is on and Smith has the poor girl in her seat. She eyes the jacket mysteriously.   
  
"Are the sleeves meant to be that long?" she asks. A chill shoots up Smith's spin.   
  
"Alright.... get the tape, the sedates, and the razors!" he says. Rose raises an eyebrow.   
  
"What are the razors for?" she inquires. Smith glares at her.   
  
"It's a torture technique. We're growing tired of your strange entertainment Miss Dincht." he growls. Rose looks at him.   
  
"But I already HAVE a razor." Smith gives her an odd look.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Smith, I've kept a small razor under my tongue ever since I was a small toddler, and I haven't been able to kiss a guy with an open mouth because I'm afraid I might cut his lip. Is that sick?"   
  
Smith looks at her, open-mouthed, refusing to believe the fact that he was forced to hear such idiotic verbal communication erupting from the girl's mouth. He also notices that Johnson and Jones refused to get the sedates, tape and razors. They left to get asprin. Smith growls, then notices how Rose hasn't died from hunger, seeing she hasn't eaten anything in days, and the water had been poured over ontop of her head from the previous day.   
  
"How come you're never begging for food or water?" Smith questions, then notices the paper and the stereo. "And how did you get THOSE into a secured, locked room?"   
  
"You really wanna know? It's easy! You know how those easily brainwashed children back in the late 90's had that fab for Pokemon?" Rose states.   
  
Smith nods. "What about them?"   
  
Rose smiles. "That's the thing. It WASN'T about them! It was about the anime! You see, the two joke-villians in the anime had this thing for reaching behind them and pulling out machines and paint and whatever weird stuff they needed, mainly because the dudes at Nintendo were on low funding for creative skills. So I figured, 'Hey, if anime refuses to make sense, than neither will I!'. So if I wanted to, I'd pull out a HUGE rocket launcher and blast myself otta here!" She explains. Smith is totally confused.   
  
"So why haven't you?" he asks. _'Cause you'd be doing me a HUGE favor..._   
  
Rose gives him an even bigger, almost Jack Nicholson smile.   
  
"Because I LOVE you!!"   
  
Smith's shades fall off his nose and his jaws want to join them on the table. He picks them up and power walks out of the room. Rose blinks, and looks at the camera again. When the door shuts, another big smile appears on her face.   
  
_"This is the song that never ends......!"_   
  
  
So many of you are wondering about Rose's point in the Matrix?   
  
The answer may be revealed in the next chapter... 


	4. Seven Days

**

Interrogating Rose 

**   
  
  
Finally deciding he'll be needing some help, Smith leaves the Agent Headquarters and decides to have a special somebody visit Rose....   
  
  
  
DAY SEVEN   
  
  
Rose is drawing again. She's making a bunch of large white rings on a green background shaped like an egg with a strange antenna or something on the top of it. She puts one big block spots in the center and wears her little creation on her head as a mask. Suddenly, the door swings open. Smith walks in with a new person... Rose turns to face them wiht her mask on. Although she cannot see who's there, she's knows he's not alone.   
  
"Strangers! From the outside! Ooooooooooooooooooh!" she says in her best Toy Story alien voice.   
  
Smith glares and snatches off her mask. Rose frowns and makes a pout. Smith gestures his hand to the door.   
  
  
"YAY! VISITOR!!!" Rose screams, pushing Smith out of the way.   
  
Standing at the door is Samara and Sadako. Rose's face lights up with happiness.   
  
"Sammy! Saddy! W00tness!" Rose laughs, throwing herself into their arms and hugging them.   
  
Sadako and Samara exchange glances, then push Rose into the wall. Rose gets stuck again, but manages to crawl out of the wall and fall on the floor.   
  
"Heeeeeeeey. What was that for?" she whimpers. Samara and Sadako storm over towards her and slam her on the table.   
  
"You know what we're angry about!" Sadako snapped.   
  
"Yeah! You kept on making copies of our tapes so we couldn't kill you, but then you started to print out the images and use them as coloring books! YOU GAVE MY MOMMY A BEARD AND A MOUSTACHE!!!" Samara snapped. Then Sadako chimed in.   
  
"And then you just HAD to make those stupid comics of my images saying _Sada t3h l33t sp00ky h3rm4phi73,_! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"   
  
Sadako begins to strangle Rose while Samara just scratches at the girl's arms. Rose manages to scream at Smith,   
  
"NOOOOOO! DON'T LET THE HERMAPHIDITE KILL ME!!!" only to have Sadako punched her and Samara continously claw at her.   
  
Rose is angry. She kicks Samara right in the jaw, causing the girl to spit out a tooth.   
  
"Damn you!!!!" Samara snaps and picks up a chair.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" that was Rose again.   
  
She grabs a coffee mug and smashes it against Sadako's head, then chucks it at Samara. It hits her in the forehead just as she throws the chair. Rose gives another yell and drops as the chair breaks against a wall. Then she slides over and grabs a metal stool, then charges over to Sadako.   
  
"DIE EVIL HERMAPHIDITE! DIE!" screams the psychotic human as she attempts to beat Sadako with the stool.   
  
As for Smith.... well, all wasn't going according to plan. Why hadn't Rose died with her face all deformed or screaming or something? And how was she beating them? He was panicking. He wanted her gone! She was driving him crazy! It was no longer about interrogation or the rebels. Now it was about his sanity! What was he gonna do? The pressure was too much. He couldn't take it.   
  
Pressure....   
  
  
  
More pressure.......   
  
  
  
Lots of pressure.......   
  
  
Indefinate amount of pressure.....   
  
  
  
_ SNAP!_   
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
All three girls look up to see Smith. He pulls out a pair of Uzis and begins to run around the room, firing madly at everything in sight. Rose gives and scream and jumps into the cornor of the room, Spider-Man style. Hearing his screams, Johnson and Jones come running in, only to get shot five times in the head. Sadako and Samara exchange glances, then look up at Rose.   
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GONE AND DONE! YOU MADE HIM LOSE HIS MIND!" they yell at the same time.   
  
"Nani!?!?" Rose whimpers.   
  
"Baka..." Sadako growls, only to have more bullets shoot at her back. "KUSO!"   
  
Sadako picks up a chair and throws it at the angered, crazy agent. It smacks him in the back of his head, and he falls over. Rose blinks, suddenly feeling very.... guilty to say the least. Samara and Sadako glare at her, then walk out of the room.   
  
"H-Hey!" Rose yelps, only to fall from the cornor and onto the ground. "Owch! Err.... where are you going!?"   
  
"We have dates to attend to." Sadako replied.   
  
"Yeah, unlike you we can at least GET a guy..." was Samara's response.   
  
The door opens and Marovingian's Mercury Twins are there with a big smile on their faces and a bouquet of flowers. Rose makes a very big WTF face. The first twin holds out his arm to Sadako.   
  
"Shall we go?" he questions as she locks arms with him. The second twin holds out his hand to Samara.   
  
"It's a date!" was the girl's reply as she takes his hands. The four walk out and lock the door.   
  
"Well..... that was unexpected...." Rose stated, then looked around the destroyed room.   
  
"Now where did I put that coloring book?"   
  
  
ROSE HAS SURVIVED THE 7TH DAY? BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? 


	5. Don't We All Have Our Bad Days?

**

Interrogating Rose 

**   
  
DAY EIGHT   
  
Smith has lost all hope. He has been losing his mind ever since she came there. He wonders why in the hell he brought her to the interrogation room in the first place. After icing his head where the chair hit him, he decides to leave the interrogation door open. Perhaps she would come out and destroy the world, something that would put her to use.   
  
Then again, he had to question why Morpheus and his crew even kept her alive this long.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Rose skips into the interrogation room. She has a big smile on her face and is carrying a chocolate slurpie. Smith growls and smacks his hands on the table.   
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME!?" he hollers. Rose sits down in her seat and smiles, continuing to slurp on the slushy.   
  
"I have chocolate bubble gum!" she cried. "Seeeee?"   
  
Rose opens her mouth and shows a mouthful of chocolate. Smith shudders.   
  
"That is disgusting!"   
  
"Nooooo, it's See-Food!"   
  
Smith growls and leaps on the table. He looks really mad. It scares the crap out of Rose and causes her to fall out of her seat. The slurpie goes flying and splatters on Smith head. He yanks it off and throws it into a wall.   
  
"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU'RE USELESS! YOU'VE TOLD ME NOTHING! I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOUR VOICE NOW! I CAN'T STAND YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUUUUUUUT!"   
  
Rose's face turns red. Her eyes water as she stands up.   
  
"You're a mean old man!!!!" she cries and runs out of the interrogation room, crying.   
  
Smith stands there dumbstuck.   
  
"I'm old?"   
  
MAROVINGIAN'S FRENCH RESTURANT   
  
The Marovingian and Persephone are enjoying a lovely dinner for two. Music is playing, much wine is being put to use, and Marovingian is sitting there, dreaming of some blonde girl to get in his pants while Persephone sits there heartbroken. Right before the French man can lift the drink to his lips,   
  
"HE'S SOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!"   
  
Marovingian nearly drops his glass as Rose goes sprinting through the room, tears pouring from her face. Persephone jumps slightly, then notices the girl. Rose runs over and leaps off the ground, landing on the table with a loud THWACK and a huge rumble.   
  
"What in the blazing blue hell is wrong with you!?" Marovingian snaps. Rose cries and grabs the bottle of wine, beginning to slurp it down. "THAT WAS MINE!"   
  
"Nuh-uh! It's mine!" she cries, and continues to drink it. Persephone lowers the bottle.   
  
"Calm down, tell me what's wrong." she says.   
  
In the next moment, Rose is in Persephone's arms with large, watery eyes and more tears. The bottle is nearly empty.   
  
"And then he jumped on the table and scared me, Mummy." Hiccup. "And then he yelled at me to leave him alone!" Hiccup. "And then said he couldn't stand me." Hiccup hiccup hiccup!   
  
Persephone just hugs her and goes "Awwwww" from time to time. Marovingian rolls his eyes.   
  
"Cause and effect. You go into your little Human therapy, and I have to throw up. I'll be in the lady's room." he growls and storms off.   
  
Persephone growls and rolls her eyes. Rose wipes her tears and sighs. After crawling out of Persephone's arms, she looks around for some food. She finds a tray of desserts. From across the room, Persephone hears a loud yell of a single word:   
  
"CAKE!"   
  
When she looks, Rose has her face in vanilla and chocolate cake, helping herself in a "Pie-eating-contest" styled eating. She lifts up her head and has her face covered in frosting, but has a big smile on her face.   
  
"Yummy!!! I feel...."   
  
Then she blinks. Her heart starts to flutter. Her breathing quickens. She feels very odd, almost relaxed. But then her eyes snapped open. Persephone's eyes widen and she nearly crawls under the table when she hears,   
  
"SOMEBODY SPIKED MY CAKE WITH VIAGRA!!!!!!!"   
  
The entire resturant turns and stares at the girl, shocked at the fact that she had just screamed that out. Persephone leaves her seat (as does many others, 'cause if a girl has viagra in her cake, God knows what else is in their food) and walks down the stairs. Rose starts running around, unsure of what to do. After a moment, she finds herself by the bathrooms. And she hears something:   
  
"Why don't you sample this instead!?"   
  
She smiles in happiness.   
  
"It's Trinity!!!! She's here!!" she cries and wipes the frosting off her face. "Bah, evil viagra!"   
  
After a moment of calming herself down (in more than one way. o.O) Rose slips into the bathroom, and her jaw hits the floor. She found Trinity alright, and also Morpheus. But that wasn't it...   
  
NEO AND PERSEPHONE WERE MAKING OUT RIGHT INFRONT OF TRINITY.   
  
Rose lets out a scream and clears over Morpheus's bald head and punches Neo in the stomach. Persephone gasps and jumps back as Rose throws Neo on the ground.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she snaps and punches him in the face.   
  
"Rose!" Trinity cries, but she continues to punch Neo.   
  
"HOW!" punch! "COULD!" punch! "YOU!" punch! "DO!" punch! "THIS!" punch! "TO" punch! "TRINITY!!!!" Punch punch punch!!!   
  
Neo lays on the floor in shock and pain as Rose jumps up and storms out of the bathroom. Before he can stand up, she swings open the door and runs back in, giving him a kick in the ribs! Then she points at Persephone.   
  
"And YOU! Back off! He already has a chic! NEO'S NOT YOUR PIECE OF ASS! FIND SOMEBODY ELSE!" she snapped, then and after kicking Neo one more time, stormed out of the bathroom.   
  
She storms out with stress and rage. The Mercury Twins appear (Sadako and Samara not with them, this time) and see the girl exit the Men's Bathroom. Then step infront of her.   
  
"And what would a young lady like you be doing in the Men's Room?" One said. Rose walked inbetween them.   
  
"Beating Neo's ass." she simply replied, then continued to walk.   
  
The Twins eyed each other, shrugged, and continued to go about their business. Rose however, finds herself out of the resturant and in a basketball court, sitting on a bench in sorrow. She managed to swipe another bottle of wine and starts slurping down the drink as she watches crows fly about the area. Suddenly a shadow falls over her. Rose looks up and hears the nicest words she's heard all day...   
  
"Would you like a cookie?"   
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ROSE AFTER HER FIRST BAD DAY!? AND WHERE IS HER SHOE!?   
  
We'll see in the next chappie. ^^ 


End file.
